


Hashiridase

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bees, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Silly
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Chinen si voltò nella direzione indicata. Dopo un po’, mise a fuoco l’ape, e rimase a fissarla per qualche secondo.A Yuya parve di vederlo sbiancare a vista d’occhio.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Hashiridase

**_ \- Hashiridase - _ **

Quando Yuya raggiunse il fidanzato in giardino, lo trovò seduto su una delle sdraio, con gli occhi chiusi e rivolti verso l’altro, intento a prendere il sole.

Ridacchiando gli si avvicinò, fino a quando non lo sentì russare leggermente.

Si era addormentato.

Il più grande afferrò una sedia, mettendoglisi accanto e cercando di fare piano per non svegliarlo, e rimase fermo per qualche minuto a fissarlo.

Erano arrivati ad Osaka la sera prima, e ci sarebbero rimasti ancora fino al giorno dopo.

Occorreva un po’ di riposo, uno stacco dai ritmi stressanti del lavoro e di Tokyo, ed era felice che Yuri stesse riuscendo a rilassarsi, almeno un po’.

Normalmente, non era tipo da addormentarsi così dal nulla.

Gli accarezzò una guancia, piano, sempre attento a non fare niente che potesse disturbarlo, e fu a quel punto che se ne accorse.

Sulla spalla di Chinen, stava camminando un’ape.

Una abbastanza grande, anche. Girava sopra la maglietta leggera del ragazzo, avvicinandoglisi troppo alla pelle nuda.

Yuya storse il naso.

Non che le api lo spaventassero, ma di qui a dire che gli piacevano c’era un abisso.

Spinse lievemente sul braccio del più piccolo, intenzionato a svegliarlo per poter mandare via l’ape senza correre il rischio di fargli venire un infarto.

“Yuuyan...” biascicò il ragazzo, portando una mano al volto per stropicciarsi gli occhi. “Stavo dormendo così bene... che diavolo vuoi?” mormorò, voltandosi verso di lui.

Takaki indicò la sua spalla, senza dire niente.

Poi, accadde tutto troppo velocemente.

Chinen si voltò nella direzione indicata. Dopo un po’, mise a fuoco l’ape, e rimase a fissarla per qualche secondo.

A Yuya parve di vederlo sbiancare a vista d’occhio.

E poi fece uno scatto dalla sedia, alzandosi in piedi e cominciando ad urlare e a correre per il giardino, dandosi dei colpi contro il braccio.

Yuya avrebbe davvero voluto fare qualcosa, ma non appena gli si presentò quella scena davanti agli occhi, tutto quello che poté fare fu scoppiare sonoramente a ridere, cadendo in ginocchio sull’erba e tenendosi lo stomaco.

Quando il più piccolo si convinse del fatto che ogni pericolo era stato scampato, e che l’ape era volata ragionevolmente lontano da lui, tornò in direzione del fidanzato, con aria irritata.

“Non è divertente, Takaki.” sibilò, chiamandolo di proposito per cognome.

Yuya si morse un labbro, rimettendosi in piedi, non riuscendo a fermare le risa.

“Oh andiamo... sì che lo è!” gli disse, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla. “Il grande e spavaldo Chinen Yuri contro una povera e piccola ape innocente... un duello esilarante, credimi!” lo prese in giro, non potendo fare a meno di notare come il viso del più piccolo avesse assunto una pericolosa tonalità di rosso.

Continuò imperterrito a ridere, senza preoccuparsi delle conseguenze.

E poco si preoccupò anche dello schiaffo rifilatogli da Chinen, o del fatto che non gli parlò per tutta la giornata successiva.

Prima o poi avrebbe ripreso a comunicare con lui, si disse.

Quella scena invece, lui non l’avrebbe dimenticata né ora né mai.


End file.
